


夢殤之花 #虎燕

by StarFeather1234



Category: Joy of Life, 慶餘年
Genre: M/M, OOC, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather1234/pseuds/StarFeather1234
Summary: 另类改編✓很痛。而我希望你也痛。不管對錯，愛過痛過恨過，人生僅僅如此。因為感覺，使我們真實地感到存在。就讓經歷成為自己的一部分，就這樣活著。不更了。一走了之吧。今世也不會好了。
Relationships: 燕受





	1. 劳燕分飞，与我何干？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崩皮又ooc，大量私设。恋爱脑ghs的心！怎样生子？abo！ 這應該很虐。  
> 抱歉下次還敢  
> 慶燕活在文中大概？

燕小乙是南庆的九品箭手十分厲害。如果可以更準確去描述他的故事，幼小燕家被满门灭尽幸好被長公主所救，与其帶有感激之情但絕不是犯上的愛慕之情。現在长公主被罚出京都回到自己的封地信阳而自己被貶去邊境，他也只是正值舞夕之年，一個乳臭未乾未分化的青年。  
纵使劳燕分飞。我从不熟悉曾打仗的对手，若不是对手不是敌人，那更不用有何相干了。

「安好。」正值子夜我是怎樣走到这里的，就如羊入虎口。我竟然走到北齐大将军的军營。  
「晚上好，坐吧。」上杉虎幾乎對我的到來，毫無防範，要不他本身就是想綁架我的。他放下手中军书，虎眼盯着来人又看了看一旁凳子便示意人坐下。我们关系很好嗎？更不要說让我任意出入。  
「找我何事？不要告诉我你和范闲一样的目的。」上杉虎走到燕小乙身边用眼神打量着，走到一边拿着长矛轻轻擦矛尖。范闲的名字單單隻字己經能夠引起我的不明火，但我沉思着。范闲因何事找北齐大将军，要不就是叛國罪，正好。  
「实為无事。」我又怎解釋自己為什麼走到北齐大将军的军營，若是無心若是有意倒不如说實話。  
「待着吧，聊会我现在也无聊。」我竟然在刚才留意不到他的殺气，将长矛放一旁的瞬間才意識到他完全可以砍了毫無防備的我的腦袋。在矛尖上是不斷被擦去的戰魂和血跡，我卻視而不见。  
「怎么想看看吗？他比弓重些可能你日常拿箭会有些不习惯。」他将自己的长矛递给人看。这明顯是不屑和挑釁！如果我的九石箭在手，我絕与你切磋！  
「不。」強攻不能要智取。北齐大将军怎会那么容易放下防备，四周多人皆不可輕心。  
「怕了？」我的营帐四处都有守卫你要是敢出岔子出去都难，喜欢就玩吧。我不至于小气到连这都不准玩。把长矛放在人面前，矛体光漆闪着划刻细纹看的出经历过不少风霜。  
「好吧。」 難怪我要表露自己的懦弱嗎。这长矛不就只是獵殺的工具，敵軍殺人的武器。燕小乙接过了长矛确实比起弓箭更加沉重，但是作為九品箭手也不至于拿不起，心想到北齐大将军竟能每天如此挥动是多么强壮，肌肉也。  
「你常年在宫里做事很不容易吧，皇宫那些事我清楚的很。皇帝通常都是表面一套背后一套。」我想着憑什么北齐大将军在我南庆前統領前说着皇上的坏话。但隨後上杉虎卻看着我拍拍床铺？？？？  
「你今晚睡我铺里我睡边上，夜深了外面也黑不安全你就住我军营里吧。」媽的基佬。  
我充滿著不解和困惑，我們什麼時候關係變得那麼好，一个北齐人和南庆人窩在床上？兩个大男人睡在一起，这也太？？？上杉虎看着我的一脸困惑，也没多说什么摊开军被捉住正在疑惑的人将人带床铺上。 說實話這絕對不是因為我的懦弱與輕柔，是他的肱二頭肌和前臂肌肉太強。 而我這種总是站在屋頂的人當然更加這並不是我的專長。  
「睡觉，北齐晚上有狼你箭又不在不睡这等死？」你在说什么我一个九品箭手，随便也能将你的骨和肉成为箭然后杀死你！我心想着，然後。  
「好吧。」然后上了他的床，可惡我只能接受这奇怪狡猾的北齐人意见。  
上杉虎看着人身上单薄将被子多扯了一些给人盖上。「晚上冷的话靠过来。」要不就好好盖着军营不比皇宫晚上没地龙也没炭火。  
「北齐大将军的好意就免了。」移过身去就是不想望向旁人，面上略帶羞紅。  
Tbc


	2. 淑气催黄鸟，晴光转绿苹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 淑气催黄鸟，晴光转绿苹??別問何解，google的  
> 章節?總括而言，內含口交  
> 歡迎大家評論呜呜呜!!!

「晨安大将军。」剛起床就是縮在一團。燕小乙睡醒的样子很可愛的，带着少许呆呆软萌就这样大大眼睛盯着旁人。他幾乎還未想回來這是那裡。  
「你醒了？」上杉虎看着人呆萌的样子就给摸摸小乙的头又给人裹好被子。这明顯是寵愛的感覺，又或者因為旁人實在太沒防備。  
「醒了就陪我一起吃饭吧。」「嗯。」但是自己幾乎黏在床上了，只是更捉紧被子还是想睡更久。 燕小乙一些防备也没有的可爱样子窩在別人床上。上杉虎看着人一副睡眼惺忪的样子，坐在一旁自顾自的喝水吃饭。  
「你困就在睡一会吧，一会饿了叫我让炊事给你现做。」「嗯。」  
心想上杉虎太监，雖然沒有表露太多的表情。  
「还是说你想做别的事。」看着人愣愣的样子觉得有趣，走到床边钳制着人下颌。突然！还未睡醒的人被吓醒了害羞的感觉就突然冒出来。  
「你这是想换一种吃法？」上杉虎看着人害羞的样子不由笑了，起了玩心干脆坐人身边宽厚手掌磨砂上人耳垂。/// 燕小乙刷的一下涨红了脸，但也不至于馬上跑掉。只要他亲吻人唇勾住人舌尖，而自己則生疏的亲着舔舐人唇瓣。我略顯羞涩盯著他的虎眼，他那熱烈又色情的感覺，我好像很喜欢这种类型的人。天啊我在想什么？我又不是这样隨便的人。但是他亲起來很甜让人想再嘗嘗，燕小乙就这样盯着他的唇。而上杉虎似是很直接又狂野的男子，他按着小乙的後頸就用吻深入眼前人的口腔。 這幾乎想讓人呼吸不了氣來。天啊。我觉得上杉虎做的時候會很喜歡咬人，就像隨著脈搏，动靜脈亲吻將他人的性命握在手中，兇殘又性感。然後燕小乙不知覺地自己的衣袍己經解去，上身苗條身體修長略帶肌肉的肌膚潔白，微帶著青澀又略成熟的身材，又或者故意挺起了略粉的乳頭都十分引人注目。上杉虎都盯着自己看了，他咬着我的頸項以及鎖骨。誘人的气色就这样冒出来，我是像小鹿眼睛那样纯净美丽的眼睛盯向旁人。我是他的獵物嗎？  
上杉虎盯向着那青澀初熟的果子，起初是輕盈愛撫的折磨，然後吸咬般亲吻的吞噬。这就像本可以吸出什么的，让我感到無限的快感。啊。  
「不要。」我心想著，不甘地盯着眼前人的騷擾。谁知道我在做什么？我推开了他卻將手伸向他的跨下，我將他推後只為了更正眼看他的雄偉。哇北齐的男人都那麼大嗎？我只好首先给他上下摩擦移動，我幾乎聞到那铁Alpha 的氣場，吮吸舔吮從根部一直舔到頂端，閉上眼就像吃着棒棒糖親吻着每一個部位。我含着他的顶端，我望向着他，从低处仰望着就像自己是可怜的小动物。最後龜涎射向我的胸前，我的眼神色情又可愛的盯着。

「好吧我醒了。」燕小乙觉得自己差点被人玩弄了，故意无视彼此间的性张力。我都在想了什么只好当作無事地离开走向吃饭的地方。  
「那就吃吧，军营里吃的东西不比皇宫。」隨后便叫僕人準備膳食，上杉虎坐一旁拿起兵书看了起来。燕小乙是正常男子的狼吞虎咽只好关注著眼前的食物好让自己冷靜一些，但忍不住轻微地偷看旁人都在看什么那么入神。  
「在军营里呆的习惯吗？过几日可以随我回府。」上杉虎明明看着自己在偷看卻故意不在意，放下兵书与人对视。随我回府，什么意思。難道我不用回家了吗困著我，說到底果然是他綁架了我吧！但是对视的瞬间燕小乙就马上低头了，食物充满着口中所以可爱的就像倉鼠一言不发。我应该怎样跑掉？  
Tbc


	3. 憶昔花間初識面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 係介紹為什麼他們有種靈魂夥伴，一見鍾情的感覺。  
> 合理解釋之後软糯软糯的愛情故事✓((並沒有

這從不公平，我會因你而痛不欲生，而你卻能逍遙快活。

「是春藥嗎？」燕小乙不知道發生什麼事。但是當他睡覺的時候就是這樣，感覺呼吸急促之後渾身燥熱，臉又變得很紅。他根本管不上自己在那裡。要不就用冷水冷靜下來！他這樣想著可他的身子軟弱無力甚至離不開床鋪。這是什麼感覺，燕小乙對自己某處不斷在試圖流出著液體感到十分困惑。  
但是在他也不知道的是府中某人，是完全聞到那幾乎色情和挑逗的坤澤信香。而這種濃度漸增，那怕是櫻桃也是過於熟透，那怕是鮮肉也至少是七成？  
「小乙？」上杉虎突然幸好也不幸地自己早起了，因為在打開門的那刻，那更濃郁的味道洶湧而來。微微一硬表示尊敬。好吧那怕他躲藏在被子裡整個人幾乎都隱藏不了的，弄得上杉虎就像矇騙小孩的怪叔叔。乾元的理性根本沒有那麼耐心，他是狠不得咬破了坤澤的腺體操進他的宮口裡，但是他沒有。他只是溫柔地揭開著被子，盯著燕小乙看。  
「你在發情了」燕小乙困惑的盯著看，好吧嘶南慶的性教育。燕小乙是不受控的臉紅也因為乾元的信香天啊只是盯著看而已。自己己經濕透了一片。  
可能是因為不知道是誰看著得太專注太入迷了，轉眼間他們己經像是本能的親吻起來。嘴唇將吻覆上人的唇上，將他拉到自己身上充斥著彼此的氣息。舌頭更是嘴裡探去吮吸咬著，面色漲紅就如窒息。眼前未著寸縷的少年。所以燕統領是個未嘗禁果的雛嗎？不是說南慶人都是放蕩淫亂，特產男性坤澤嗎？看他生疏的回吻，看他陷入情慾的青澀。

在這物化人性，貞潔和不貞，他們自稱浪子卻接受不了情人曾被愛過。

親吻的略顯羞澀，那無暇的雙眼那早己染上的情慾，還是大力扯開眼前人的衣服還是咬下他的腺體吧。燕小乙不自覺地磨蹭著眼前的乾元，濕透的身子需要想辨法解決。上杉虎實驗性摸向他的身子，對的小乙震顫了一下，不出聲但真的想要。上杉虎沿著那性感的鎖骨肩膀頸部啃咬著，折磨著，寬大的手掌則伸向坤澤的腰然後臀部象徴性啪打了，卻讓人倒在乾元的胸膛只有雙手支撐在眼前的肩膀，這讓坤澤軟透了。燕小乙狠不得任何人來操他。上杉虎故意的握著他所淨無幾的雄偉上下擼動？這有 緩舒任何感覺嗎？小乙水汪汪的雙眼不滿足的望向著人。好吧乾元理性沒有那麼多，可以的話他就直接推倒滿是慾望的坤澤日了個爽，誰在乎那麼多！  
「？」但是上杉虎推倒燕小乙時彷彿猶如強搶民女？羞澀的半開了雙腿，那無辜般的神情，望著他人的陽物也分不清是渴望還是害怕。這不是滋味。當企圖伸向他的後穴是反對嗎？卻將手臂牢住在他的雙腿之內。 ！將手指探入後從而擴張著，私處倒是觸摸起來像女人的蜜穴了。下身的異物感，那濕軟滑膩的軟肉緊絞著外來者，不自覺地地吸緊任何前來的佔據者。可是北齊大將軍的虎根可大了，那怕是手指的數次侵入也沒有讓小乙有勇氣吞吐這雄偉，是抗拒亦是不信。因這索吻的神情因這皺眉頭的羞澀，溫撫著那恐懼愛撫著那情慾。親吻他的每一個部分，享受這舒服這麻麻的奇妙感覺，盡量放鬆然後容納那痛楚和快感。  
「嗯。」在深吻的瞬間他猛然進入於那淫水亂流的後穴。粗糙的雙手架著他的長腿開始操幹起來了，腿緊緊盤著男人。陽物長驅直入破開肉壁，下身的異物感夾雜著強烈的快感，引起不由自主顫抖和那毫不壓抑的喘息。就這樣使我沉淪吧，壓制我充斥空虛的身軀，對著那飢渴難耐的嫩穴狠狠頂了進去，陽具故意一下又一下的拔插交雜的浸滿了淫液，液體順著交合處一股股流出給不斷的抽插添加了潤滑和順利。而坤澤的後穴又夾又吸又緊的天性，交織著那稚嫩那撫媚的本能。所以將龜涎射向他的體內就如仕女畫般的藝術又何嘗不可。  
「別，太深。 」小乙水汪汪的眼睛是害怕著，他幾乎知道他再這樣被操乾著自己會發生什麼事？也可能這只是處子的抗拒。他軟透無力卻嘗試推開壓著自己的那人，他不自覺的也忍不住自己的呻吟。情慾折磨下是眼尾通紅亦是淚盈滿眶，只覺宛如妖精般勾引著。自然小乙也不需要任何愛撫的，單憑那抽插那操射，身子己經不禁震顫讓那龜涎射在身上，那優美的身材和白色液體【真棒！  
突然上杉虎大力將他翻身，那孽根在穴裡磨了一圈，惹得他驚叫連連。齊國大將軍按著小乙的后腰彷彿在被一座山來回碾壓反复操弄，交合處的肉體拍打聲不絕於耳，只能無法控制的嗯嗯啊啊得叫著，但是花穴裡是一陣陣極致緊密的收縮。小乙的性器不自覺往床舖裡摩擦就像不滿於僅僅抽插的快感，不自覺擺動著翹臀，更加色情的有著任由被操的性感。可能是因為不知道是什麼太誘人了吸引了別人去啃咬，這更像是本能的是與生俱來的只要咬破他的腺體操進他的宮口，讓這纖弱柔媚的坤澤成為自己的。戰栗感爬上肌膚，乾元的胸膛貼緊著自己，那該死的信香則引起坤澤的淫蕩。那虎牙咬上坤澤的後頸腺體，他們信香有著無比的融合度，那種酥麻感傳到身體的每一處，快感一波波衝擊著神經。坤澤每刻流露著甜美身子充滿著情慾的龜涎，被那又硬又粗的虎根操乾著也因坤澤不知名的空虛現在被填得滿滿，所以操暈了過去。  
【換床單吧親！ ？

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾找科普 xx  
> 。一個omega只能被一個alpha標記，一個alpha卻可以標記很多omega 。  
> 。标记：是Alpha对Omega的一种占有方式。分暂时标记和永久标记。被标记的Omega身上会有标记他的Alpha的信息素的气味。  
> 。暂时标记：可以是A和O相互拥抱接吻，也可以是A在O的后颈腺体上咬破一个小口，然后将自己的信息素注入其中，不过会随着新陈代谢渐渐消失。


	4. 愚人槐花掛滿枝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事後了！美人与花！野战不！＋可有可无的肉xx

因為你說你不會開玩笑的。那如果這也是謊言呢？

？燕小乙醒起來便聽到了鳥鳴聲，是早晨了。我不會是昏了過去吧？身子的酸痛狠狠地告訴著昨天的夜夜笙歌並不是一埸夢，而身軀的痕跡實在的告訴著別自欺欺人你就是剛分化的坤澤。只要聞聞自己也感覺到有沐浴後淡淡的香氣似清甜又似百合芬芳，當然也有那咬破我腺體乾元的味道。他的縱橫馳騁，英勇戰鬥，又雙硬了。這本能，這天性絕了。  
而上杉虎只是摸摸小乙的頭。  
燕小乙不是昨天的袍鎧，換了一身華衣紗衣就像某個北齊大將軍的男寵啊。可惜他就像怕生的孩子可愛一團小小的躲在被子裡。

「抱歉忙了今日是我的誕辰。」？雖然也是家父所定的，但是不失兄弟們的祝福就去回應了。這幾乎是在解釋了為什麼睜開眼的那刻看不到旁人。  
「那小乙不和我說生日快樂嗎？」他望向著自己，但燕小乙根本沒有反應過來，小乙甚至彎了頭無比地表露著困惑的眼神。因為這太巧合，你怎會與我碰巧的一天就剛好是你的誕辰。開玩笑嗎？  
「你以為我在說假話？拿生日開玩笑？」他看起來像生氣了。他看起來是不會開玩笑的人了，那種不喜歡說謊也不喜歡聽到謊言的人，自然地我便覺得你不會說謊的。小乙尷尬又略帶恐慌的眼神。  
而上杉虎只是又一次摸摸小乙的頭。  
不知道為什麼這種行為令人心動不已，這是什麼人與人接觸所產生的不可思議的感覺嗎？又有可能這只是我們的被連繫的感覺，一種自然而生的心動。世界如此宏大，凡事又看起來怎會奇特。可能是因為剛才動作的緊張和激動，他的睡袍看起來都挺鬆脫了。不然你怎樣解釋上杉虎蓋上了自己的衣服到燕小乙身上。  
「那生日快樂。」他偷親著他。燕小乙在被蓋衣服的瞬間邊是捉著別人的衣服邊是鼓起勇氣往前一向偷親旁人的面孔。然後自己刷了一臉紅便埋在床舖裡。

「要不我贈你花吧？」 老實說小乙也不知道如何慶祝生辰，他更是不知道自己誕辰是什麼日子。他只好像一般的男孩子討好鍾情歡喜的對像那般，贈花的話大概只是女子喜歡的事物吧？  
「？不，形式上東西不如真實祝福來的實在。」他這樣的豪邁英風，大概可說是江湖漢子的性子。要說這是多麼好的品質情操，不同於官庭是非的可怕。可義之所在禮之所在，習以為常便以禮行之。這是多麼重要的一天，自己應該贈送什麼啊。  
「你想送便送，不用貴重的。」看人低落便反口而言。他太可愛傷心的神情實是不忍，反倒看著那隨心所欲自然而生的快樂從他稚嫩的面孔表露無遺。

當他走過花市上可能是乾元的信香，旁人都不敢質疑，也可能是人有相似。南慶的九品箭手穿得彷彿與普通平民百姓的常服衣裳。但是老實說燕小乙也分不了哪種花說得上美麗，可能對習武之人只有七彩繽紛可言。燕小乙感到萬分的困惑，上杉虎也給不到什麼意見。花團錦簇。美人與花。這裡是說不清的美，燕小乙在那眾花之內，白雪皚皚砌玉凝脂就像凡間的天使。  
「槐花不錯啊客官！」？可這花就像屋旁路邊的無名草，雖生於北方生於秋天，可我卻不感興趣。  
「那是什麼？」上杉虎找到一朵花，淡紅色的就像少女的飾品，戴在小乙的頭上放在他人的耳邊，確實就如仕女圖的美人，面上羞紅就如胭脂淡粉。是葉葳蕤霜照夜，此花爛漫火燒秋。  
「那種在府中吧。」 他淡淡地親吻著小乙的面孔，讓人徹底的呆了只會拿緊著手中的花枝便隨人走。

Tbc

【有一說一！美人與花，野戰不！ ((可有可無的肉 xx  
燕小乙也不知道發生什麼事了，也沒什麼可以解釋自己怎會在這裡做著這種事。他只是隨人走去而己，卻停留在某荒野中被人親吻著嘴唇，和吸唲著舌頭。那該死欠艹的坤澤體質使自己跟隨本能的回應著承受著，腦袋只是充斥著他的氣息，便可以了。上杉虎是故意的，不是說帶他去花市是一個故意的行為。而是他看見小乙穿著一身白袍在人群中這種美姿，又或者帶上花卉後的淡紅。嗯可能是與生俱來的吸引。這令人想佔為己有，用不同的方法告訴全世界這只是一個坤澤，還要是屬於他的坤澤。忍耐著，沒有這樣光明正大是因為這種美人私下辨了更好。隨便找個花叢日了吧！然後燕小乙是拒絕的！他不斷在嘗試推開，嘗試反抗，真的假要在那空曠的地方做嗎？可是坤澤都是又軟又易推倒！上杉虎按著架著了自己便反抗不了？這太不公平了！

燕小乙只好乖巧小心翼翼倒在那草面上，嗯然後依舊努力躲避著乾元所發出的信香，那充斥慾望的神情。他們彼此的信香就是天然的催情劑。美人與花，看到那金柳樹蕩漾著波紋下的河流動著，就像是被夕陽所祝福的新娘。不知道是誰看著得太專注，太入迷了，只要他親吻人唇勾住人舌尖，而自己只會生疏的親著舔舐人唇瓣。嘴唇將吻覆上人的唇上，身上充斥著彼此的氣息。舌頭更是嘴裡探去吮吸咬著，面色漲紅就如窒息。那美人請來襯托花朵的美麗，掀開那花瓣露出那赤裸的身軀，與花作陪，讓我那堆積如花瓣般的愛傾倒而來，因為實在沒有什麼花比得上美人如此誘惑人心。  
上杉虎沿著那性感的鎖骨肩膀頸部啃咬著，折磨著，讓人禁不住喘息著。那情慾的樣子那羞紅的面孔，燕小乙望向著像是索吻像是刻意為了讓他更靠近。當小乙被粗糙和寬大的雙手觸碰著那上胸捏著按著，不管是己經濕透的後穴還是硬得腫痛的陽具，為什麼自己對這種事如此興奮。他在逃避著也同時看似是誘惑著旁人，讓人舔舐含住那一點挺立的殷紅，用牙齒不斷撕咬，舌尖不時略過紅腫的表面，然後吸吮著乳頭。坤澤敏感的身軀禁不住這樣的挑撥，只能悄悄地從口中溢出那甜膩的呻吟。

上杉虎故意的，故意伸向褻褲裡握著他所淨無幾的雄偉上下擼動。  
「別碰，我忍不住。」「那別忍了。」  
腦袋充斥著，籠罩住乾元的氣息，呼不氣過來只能一下又一下的被攻陷著自己的理智。燕小乙企圖埋進眼前人的身上輕輕的喘息著，射在別人的手上。將手指探入後穴從而擴張著，私處倒是觸摸起來是濕透就像女人的蜜穴。啊。然後一下二下的玩弄著他的渴求。身下人的敏感充滿色欲的眼神，像索吻般盯著人看。燕小乙埋進眼前人的懷裡，輕咬自己的嘴唇也不願大聲呻吟。  
「怎了？」「這裡是郊外啊」好像沒人在乎這個問題。他那皺眉頭的羞澀不甘屈服在慾望下，只敢埋進別人的懷裡偷偷喘息。嗯在發情期在寢室時的坤澤可不是這樣。可這不公平，坤澤都幾乎赤身裸露了而乾元甚至未曾掏出陽器。手指故意擦過身軀的敏感點讓人深深地顫抖了，不禁叫出一聲嬌喘。好吧他更加羞恥了，只會躲進別人的懷裡不讓看。那一下又一下的觸碰著幾乎形成了美麗的旋律。媽的，就直接粗暴地操小乙好了。上杉虎按著小乙那一緊張就牢住自己的雙腳，然後扶著他的腰部。對著那飢渴難耐的嫩穴狠狠頂了進去，巨大的陽具故意一下又一下的交插浸滿了淫液。而坤澤濕透的後穴又夾又吸又緊的天性，交織著那稚嫩那撫媚的本能。你怎可以如此美卻懵然不知。那個像小鹿眼睛那樣純淨美麗的眼睛盯著人，是身體某處的地方使自己求著被充滿的感覺。拜託干我，讓我充斥著你的氣味，讓你的龜涎射在我的體內我的子宮，讓我只屬於你。  
「別太。」他輕聲說著亦能傳到別人的耳邊。他拼命地反抗著腦海中的想法。那水汪汪的眼睛是害怕，他就這樣被操乾著。軟透無力的卻嘗試推開壓著自己的那人，他不自覺的也忍不住自己的呻吟，情慾折磨下是眼尾通紅亦是淚盈滿眶。那刻就像花朵的妖精般，旁邊是的是郊野也是花堆和草坪，而和美人交合的美景更是一種享受。上杉虎親吻著小乙，因為親吻總是會安撫人心那怕是羞澀的淡吻，還是性感的深吻。親吻像是野獸的爭鬥也像跟隨本性的情慾，按著小乙的頸部咬著他的腺體，這是殘忍亦是性感。在混亂的情慾中被操得一無所有。最後將濃濃的龜涎射向體內射在腹部，可美的仕女圖。

小乙只能任人擺佈了。那怕是身子的清理還是回府的路上，反正上杉虎是真的能夠撈起自己。上杉虎抱著小乙的感覺用衣袍輕輕隱藏小乙剛才情慾的行跡。不過他倒是很在意自己竟然在野外做嗶了！這太北齊了！小乙又雙縮成一團了，臉上的羞紅和天啊這太厲害了。幸好可以坐馬車，要不他的屁屁會更痛！他惱羞成怒也不敢望向旁人。而那時上杉虎冒出了一個大概是安慰的話來。  
「我早叫人確保在十尺內空無一人。」？ ？  
「。。你去騎馬吧！」想到什麼意思，燕小乙便踢開了某人讓自己躲在馬車靜靜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仆， 文筆不好用劇情！劇情不好用肉！  
> 又一個用來填字的作品(不


	5. 本將心向明月，奈何明月照溝渠。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒肉。  
> 但有庆燕成份？？

5.本將心向明月，奈何明月照溝渠。  
可能他根本不知道自己值得被愛。  
燕小乙喜欢庆帝。  
在他青年時期便確定自己的斷袖之癖，而他更甚喜欢的是當今南庆皇上。年輕的他確實不缺幼嫩之美，只恐怕是庆帝沒有淫秽之心。可是即使如此，燕小乙依舊被陛下的若有若無地吸引了，是因為他的溫柔嗎？是因為他的權威嗎？小乙就像走入了那困局，那個故意就是讓他成為金絲雀的鳥籠。  
有可能對於庆帝而言，只是因為他的忠誠，只是因為他不会反抗，所謂两情相悦的温情都只是幻覺。因為玩弄人心才能使人心甘情願地犧牲。  
對於心如深淵般的君王而言，燕小乙永遠只是一个棋子吧，只是一个隨手可得的弓箭。那怕臣願意陪你侍寢又或者口侍，陛下从不会真誠相待啊。  
明明只是平凡人是个乳臭未乾的青年，只因宮廷的权力争夺风云变幻，被卷进这泥沼浑浑噩噩，活得不是樣子。可就是庆帝的暴虐就是他的心恨手辣，卻连長公主这种美人都愛他爱得癡狂，愛而不得的扭曲，取而代之是對權力的慾望，是幾乎瘋狂的恨。  
我怎可妄想与陛下同起同坐？这样的我怎可妄想被愛。  
燕小乙在長公主失勢之時他亦没有質疑為什麼让自己鎮守邊疆。他不敢多求也不敢多问。

「我们製造孩子吧？」愛情令人盲目。所以當燕小乙听到上杉虎这样说着时比起令人反感的抗拒，他更因眼前人的一言一行而心花怒放。我不知道這是怎麼一回事？但是就是這樣突然从心而起，幾乎可以說為了你，我連整個世界都可以犧牲了。我不懂愛但是我想這就是愛的感覺吧。因為愛你我連自己都搞不懂僅僅為你，那便是我。  
「怕你拋妻棄子。我們又不熟！」這句話實在太沒有氣勢了，他輕聲說著。那所剩無幾的矜持遠遠比不上小乙在發情期時的淫蕩和色情。這是本能，看著乾元的模樣便不敢讓他失望。那所淨無幾的自我，小乙只能移過頭來嘗試避開這熱衷的眼神。  
「我又不是庆帝。」因為眼前的那个人告訴着我，他是獨一無二，他是与眾不同的。問世間情為何物，直教人生死相許。  
「若情是真，我不会拈花惹草不会招花引蝶。」燕小乙皺著眉頭就像嚇呆了。可這對於我來說過於沉重。老實說燕小乙從來沒有聽過這些話在他的生命中。他並不是哪些重兒女私情的人，更多的時候他是接受作別人的命令，跟隨著他人所希望他的樣子。因為我以為我要很努力才有人在乎，我要很努力才能夠單憑自己本事獨自走著这天下这江湖。那不會是一個局吧？又一個藉口欺騙著我的。我不明白為什麼我總是這樣，我不想再成為別人口中的金絲雀，為何我總是在重蹈覆轍。明明這句話如果是對著別人說的話肯定很溫柔了，肯定是什麼山盟海誓的承诺。可是這句子卻就像壓力一樣壓着我的呼吸。这样的我，这样不堪的我。  
摸摸人髮。「跟你說著玩呢。」  
這幾乎是為了讓我放鬆的话，但是我聽著又不是一種滋味。我說不出為什麼？这是我的問題。

我不想成為你的唯有物，但是我接受不了你是別人的。  
「嗯那做彼此的小天使？」他尷尬地比划着。燕小乙不懂主動要求什麼了，他只能伸出雙手做着最基本的禮行。所以喜歡一個人是怎樣的？會很痛嗎？  
拜托，让我們義無反顧地愛吧。

「咱们製造儿子吧」「又？不可以未婚年子！」  
也許終有一天我會擁有承受一切痛苦的能力去愛。  
也許終有一天我會擁有獨自面對的勇氣去失去你。

Tbc 【春藥？保險套？放在現代au吧～


	6. 黃泉下相見，勿違今日言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果他的情緒化是因為信香，那麼這就合理了！  
> 自毀人格了！可是他們是存在的啊。只能說關心身邊的人吧。

我恨不得告訴全世界你是我的，你不懂。我需要這虛幻飄渺的感覺。  
你的經歷使你成為與眾不同的人，使你異於常人，我沒有權利指責它的好壞。你所經歷的所有事情都是有意義的，這些事情成就了你，讓你與眾不同，並讓我鍾情，深愛於你。  
「愛我安好？」燕小乙嘗試親吻別人的嘴唇。可他只能一次又一次地陷入他的懷裡，陷入你有限度接納我的溫柔。我覺得終有一日你會離開我的，沒有任何事情是永恆，你會因為我的殘缺不全而離開我。他們總是這樣的，因為我不是他們預期的樣子，因為我不是他們所希望的樣子，我總是令人失望，那怕我覺得自己是多麼的努力。我到底成為怎樣的人才能讓你們喜歡？為什麼我就是如此一無是處？如果我有面對一切傷害的勇氣就好了，如果我可以再一次全力以赴去愛就好了。至少不要每次都傷心欲絕痛苦不堪粉身碎骨，如果我更加堅強就好了。只要我更加強大就好了。

！你的小呆萌回來了！  
燕小乙是那個志驕意滿的統領。他的意氣風發他的英姿颯爽，配得上他的才華和天份。可是現在他更是像稚氣未脫和涉世未深的孩子黏著自己喜歡的人。當上杉虎突然撈起了自己，然後又或者安穩接住自己，最後自己便順勢抱緊著他了。上杉虎幾乎喜歡摸摸小乙的髮，不知道是什麼感覺是什麼原因，但是每次小乙都會嚇了一跳然後十分困惑地盯著他看。  
「來做吧？你要不要來孩子綁我？」「好啊？？」  
小乙回應得太快了，所以只能尷尬地用手摀著臉。做是可以啦，但為什麼要用孩子綁你？  
「傻了？」上杉虎又一次摸著小乙的頭。看著別人捂著面便將人抱起來，讓小乙坐在自己的大腿上？  
「呃？幹什麼啦？？」 坤澤的大腦都變得亂七八糟了，就像嚇壞了驚慌著。只能偷偷盯著人。  
「我們製造兒子吧？」看著小乙喋喋不休的樣子，上杉虎輕輕捏著他的腰，看他像突然被嚇了一跳。親上別人的耳垂，故意嚇眼前的小傢伙。他們只是更加靠近，就像只是看著懷中的人害羞就很有趣。  
「想，想做嗎？」小乙害羞著也低頭，不敢看著別人，不知道為什麼燕小乙變得如此膽小，雖然他本身也不應該那麼主動。

「但是沒有安全措施會生病的。」老實說北齊人的太大了。然後小乙太可愛了時刻都表露出一種天然單純的感覺，不知道為什麼他總是讓人覺得他蠢蠢的感覺。當這樣被人指出時更多的是怒羞的不滿。  
「如果你不栓我，我可跑其他人那？」燕小乙便反射動作地害怕著，他馬上抱緊著他人。有些人就是這樣，從來沒有擁有過什麼卻不斷害怕著失去。  
「別哭。」燕小乙幾乎快哭出來，上杉虎摸摸著他，給人擦淚。我一無所有，可我就是愛你。  
「我不夠好嗎？」 再一次埋進他人的懷裏，說不出是撒嬌還是真的不開心，但是就是不讓人看。  
「好，我就喜歡照顧人。寵著，你合適。」  
「那剛剛幹嘛欺負人。」小乙露出不滿的神情。那可憐的大眼睛望向著那人。  
「怎樣欺負了？說來看看。」他盯著人不滿的臉。  
「你說會找其他妖艷賤貨。」  
「我就是嘴說要去其他人，找了還能和你一起。」？ ？這三觀不正的。他拍拍小乙的背就像這是安慰的感覺，但是為什麼我感覺三觀不正啊  
「？我怕你拋妻棄子。」  
「我為啥要拋妻棄子？有媳婦兒子跑那裡去？」

我會說謊，可能是因為沒人會比我更討厭自己了。  
「我怎會知道？我又未試過？也未生過！」  
有人曾說過男人都喜歡上處女。他們喜歡處女的純潔純真樣子，那些弱質女子的美麗，可能對他們而言這種吸引了他們男子漢般的戰勝感，喚醒了他們身上潛藏的氣概，吸引他們去征服去佔據去剝奪。他們渴望著妻子只對自己千依百順，也希望情人的輕浮淫蕩。而我們像瘋子一樣用言語用姿態，吸引他們的關注和欣賞。長公主就是一個例子。她如此美麗動人，那像刀刃般的玫瑰般的吸引著不少人，去追求去渴求她的注視。但她所心愛的只是當她猶如工具，一個縱慾的工具。  
「因為男人都是下半身的生物啊。」這實在太複雜了，對於任何人來說不。大概只是對年幼時不懂而已。因為貞潔很重要，至少對他們而言很重要，但對他們而言也可以說是不重要。這種重要大概是當他們對待認為重要的東西吧，例如自己的女性。  
可我本不是屬於誰的物件呀。

「我只看過龍陽圖。」//他弄得自己就像初生之蔌的孩子了，一個不懂情慾不懂挑逗人心貞潔的人。  
「那之後做什麼養兒子？」「又不會那麼快生。」 可能他根本感受不到我語言中那些說謊的味道，反而我深刻地感受到他的不耐煩。可能他根本不在乎，他也不像會沾沾自喜，拜託不要。  
「那倒是。十個月我可以好好照顧著。」  
「也要發情期才較大機率的？亅天啊我們都在討論未來了。當我們討論愛情，我們討論的是什麼？你說著那美好的未來，那個春和日麗的某一天。可以啊都養起來吧。我們剛出生的孩子和可愛的小狗狗一起，這種畫面很溫馨。而我只是被你臉中那嘴上的弧度所吸引。  
  
「你都是第一次？」真想說謊。我太不堪了。  
至少在你眼中我是特別也好，我永遠也不想你用就像其他人的眼神看著我。

Tbc 劇情沒做？大概是我戲差？但我真想寫肉的！別阻止我！

「想，想做嗎？」小乙害羞著也低頭。上杉虎摸著小乙的頭。看著別人捂著面便將人抱起來，讓小乙坐在自己的大腿上？看著小乙喋喋不休害羞的樣子，上杉虎輕輕捏著他的腰，親上別人的耳垂，故意嚇眼前的小傢伙。他們只是更加靠近，就像只是看著懷中的人害羞就很有趣。小乙只能偷偷磨蹭著，不敢主動了。老實說也不是不知怎樣做就是太害羞了。但是親親的感覺很甜讓人想再嘗嘗，燕小乙就只能這樣盯著別人的唇。然後他將吻覆上人的唇上，身上充斥著彼此的氣息。舌頭更是嘴裡探去吮吸咬著，面色漲紅就如窒息。那還是躲在他人的懷裡好了，把自己藏在別人的胸膛最接近心臟的地方。然後太不甘了。乾元的氣息故意釋出讓這一切充斥在腦袋籠罩自己，呼不氣過來只能被攻陷著理智。啊逐漸消磨了理智，腦袋變得呆呆的。對我做任何事情吧。可惜眼前人就像玩弄自己而不感到厭煩。

「想要，自己動？」小乙露出幾乎欲求不滿的神情了，用狗狗眼可愛軟軟的怒盯著別人。己經不用脫去褻褲，坤澤水性般的身軀掀開自己的外衣就刻意坐在乾元的胯下之處。他可能也不知道自己在無意間發出著甜甜濃濃的味道，色情的摩擦那交接點。這絕對是故意。弄髒了乾元的外衣，你這是欠艹？  
上杉虎沿著那性感的鎖骨肩膀頸部啃咬著，折磨著。而這太糟糕了，因為腦海只是想被狠狠地操。小乙像不知那來的勇氣，他推開那專注寵愛自己的人，一個不斷吸引自己的人。誰知道自己在做什麼？推開了他卻開始嘗試專心脫去別人的衣袍。腦袋都不清醒了然後當人正眼看北齊的，吞口水了。兩隻腿騎在腰間卻遲遲不是下一步。嗯小穴一定能夠容入這巨根的大概？然後水汪汪的盯著人看。  
「突然不想讓小乙難受了。」？然後他對著那飢渴難耐的嫩穴狠狠操插進來了。將小乙的雙手放在自己頸脖後彼此的氣息更靠近了。那胯間的陽物與那裡本是咫尺之遠，猛然進入後穴。陽物長驅直入破開肉壁，一下一下的操插，下身的異物感夾雜著強烈的快感，引起不由自主顫抖和那毫不壓抑的喘息。坤澤也只是無力伴隨著上下操動而更加性感，坤澤自然的液體方便了行動。那種極佳的融合到突破了精神上的享受。狠狠被操著只能倒在他人的身上，淫靡的肉體撞擊聲音和嘰咕的淫蕩聲響混合迴盪在室內。每一刻都在衝擊他的敏感點。那翹臀不自覺擺動著。  
「？」他拍打著那誘人坤澤的臀部，就像騎馬讓眼前人知道即使沒有下盤肌肉的支持，小乙依舊像婊子般擺動著屁股，渴求著自己被操。他所剩無幾的雄偉硬著卻從不被在乎，他靠近著，試圖在乾元身上摩擦來獲取關注。但明顯不知道為什麼這只是引出了他的惡趣味，握著那陽器不讓，天知道那寬帶溫暖的手掌已經刺激了坤澤的神經。然後為了分散注意力親吻小乙的唇，從唇瓣的觸碰然後舌尖的侵入，弄得腦袋都亂七八糟了，難以呼吸之時才勾出了美麗的銀線。可是我覺得這遠遠不足。說不出來但是確實欲求不滿了。希望更多真實的感覺。小乙企圖向前面伸直了身體，對著他的臉不是他的唇，他也想咬咬別人的頸部，他也想將自己的東西標記著，好讓任何人知道，不要搶。  
「嗚太大了。」誰知道這崽子行為，竟然引起那麼大的注意，體內的大了。幹。水汪汪的眼睛怒盯向著人，只能仰後而坐了。更甚性感更甚控制，他的一舉一動都在吸引人。陽具故意一下又一下的抽插交雜，浸滿了淫液，液體順著交合處一股股流出坤澤的後穴又夾又吸又緊的天性，交織著那稚嫩那撫媚的本能。所以將龜涎射向他的體內就如仕女畫般的藝術。而後者則射向眼前雄渾的身軀上，累透了。

「你覺得我如何？」小乙躲在被兜裏輕聲問。那種略帶害怕，但是我更加想要一種肯定，我想知道你的想法。終有一日我會寧可莫天下卻不負你，我在乎你的感覺，在乎你的感受。我是軟弱，不堪一擊傷痕累累，可我想試著愛你。因為你永遠不知道，當我看到你的一瞬間整個世界亮了起來。我真的很喜歡你。  
「好壞又如何，這裡只有我們。」明明是在被關心，可好像感受不到。你值得更好。


	7. 千里冰封，萬里雪飄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 別开玩笑，这太荒謬了。  
> 也許我們都應該分清楚，是我變了還是你不配。

7\. 千里冰封，萬里雪飄  
我一無是处，一無所知，一無所有，但我愛你。  
燕小乙可能真的很喜歡抱抱了。當他像所有小可爱般跑上前，然后別人总能安穩接住自己，最后自己便順勢抱緊着他了。  
「我很喜歡你！」这太稚嫩了，可是不得不说这就是他年纪应有的样子。真想平凡地愛着被愛著。  
「那你要用啥拴着我？」而该死的我真的要想我可以给你什麼。正常的愛情是这样的嗎？我真不懂。「小乙怎麼了？」燕小乙又幾乎快哭出來了。上杉虎摸摸着他給人擦泪。我一無所有，可我愛你。  
「给我生儿子如何？要不想个更好。」好吧他脸上的淡红是可以，但是他说不出什麼，只能陷入一次又一次的苦惱。  
「我可以用啥拴着你？」整體在不开心和难受了，然後在別人眼中挺傻呼呼的。

「小乙吃羊腿嗎？我給你切片。」？【在缐吃播？  
「熟的嗎？」小乙想到吃便开心起來了。拿着羊腿支起烤架在火上溫着，割下烤焦的一片遞給人。小乙拿着便开心地慢慢吃起来。  
「你用儿子或者寵物都可以拴着我。」小乙幾乎沒听到別人在说什么了。他沉迷在吃東西了。

晚上了。小乙就坐在月光下。他无意间看著上空。  
「你吃過酥山嗎？」一個甜甜的白白的凍凍的食物。味兼金房之蜜，玄冬涸沍而體成。  
「我从来未见过雪。」生於南方少有雪，是福地不多風雨。雪，未看過。南方不太冷不致死。所以我也好奇它闻起来是怎样，吃起来怎样的感觉啊。  
我倒是舔过雨，不太好味，所以我不喜歡下雨。  
「那到了冬天去看雪吧。」好啊。

「叫我小乙是否有些弱？」他突然大眼睛盯着人看，上杉虎倒是不解了。这里只有我倆无事，又不是可以叫媳婦老婆什麼的？  
「可我叫你北齐大将军的。」这名稱听着倒是厲害啊。他可怜地盯着看也尷尬地划画着。  
「那你想让我怎麼叫你？」「燕統領？也不。」可生疏的。对大多數人而言这是我，但你我不想。  
好吧上杉虎真的很喜歡撈起小乙的，心想著叫生疏可不好呢。  
「那你想怎麼叫我？」然后躲在別人的怀里。  
「小乙？总不能叫你媳婦老婆吧。」然后手握着人的腰。  
「看起來很弱。」「那我得好好想想，要不然就生疏了。」看著小乙的不滿就把人總穩穩抱怀里。  
「那个如果我們想一起一輩子的話？可以.. 」小乙欲言又止，然后看起來在害羞起來了。得不到的永遠在騷動，被偏愛的都有恃無恐。我不知道未來，可是我希望每一天見到你。我每一天都變得不同了，比起昨天更喜歡你一点。我不禁觉得一輩子好久，但和你一起剛剛好。沒什麼是永恆的，但我願意不厌其烦地每一刻每一秒说着我愛你。我真的很喜歡你。  
「可以什麼？」「叫我亲吻些。」上杉虎看著人紅紅的脸颊繞有趣味的看著人。然而小乙说后便害羞馬上用手捂住脸。  
「媳婦？」看著人捂脸便嘗試说出口。果然小乙更加害羞了，更加捂住脸！  
「媳婦別害羞以后我多叫叫就习惯了。」上杉虎又摸摸小乙了。  
「那夫君？」「你叫我大將軍就行，古代不都这么叫。」突然勇氣的说了。被人捏捏脸颊了。  
「是嗎？大將軍。」小乙心想了自己做了什么愚蠢的事情啊啊。  
「是的，媳婦说都挺對。」上杉虎將人抱上床了盖好。小乙害羞着只能捉着被子看著人。  
「咱们制造儿子？」「啊呃？」他看著被子里的小乙这样说，让小乙使用被子隱藏自己！  
「怎么了？」他明顯在笑看著被子里的小乙，將手附上。  
「你都只想製造儿子。」「那我们製造啥？女儿吗？」  
Tbc  
別开玩笑，这太荒謬了。我不是生育机器。如果你尊重我尊重媽生的你，更不应该这样说。


	8. 五更惆悵回孤枕，猶自殘燈照落花。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我寫咗咩撚嘢呀？！

8\. 五更惆悵回孤枕，猶自殘燈照落花。  
慎入，大量餵食？？

在很久之后我才意识到，我想你了。  
嗯你會说你去做了什么的。这是多麼好的品德。  
你在忙了。好的我們都有自己的生活啊。

然后小乙躺在床上整天了。不知道为什么任何事情都变得很沉闷了？不知道为什么平时习惯的事情也渐渐无味？沒什麼想做了。也不敢找你，你一定很忙了。他们都说愛一个人应该让他成为更好的自己，愛他就在背后支持加油就好了。那我一定是太自私了。我每一刻都希望睜开眼就见到你，每一刻都想告訴全世界你是我的。但是我不能让你知道除了你我什麼都不在乎，不能那麼黏人的，不能那麼死缠烂打，你又不是只有我。你的人生有多麼美好的事情要做，而我只是愛你甚于我的生命。  
「懶得做任何事情了。」「那休息吧。」？？  
你的小可爱陷入沉思，摊在床上困惑了。贴贴。  
「好闷。」「闷什麼？」然后別人总能安穩接住自己，最后自己便順勢抱緊着他了。  
「沒什麼想做。」「那我们製造儿子。」？？  
仆街这字出現，我就不寫肉！倆男人的，干就干啊不用什麼藉口的！你这是对不起黃暴的夢！？

你说著你是孤身一人，可我想著谁不是？  
「我类似孤单一人在这。」谁不是。別裝可怜，世界有更多像比你更差的人啊。這種想法迅速在腦海中走過。 那實在太悲慘了！如果是我， 我一定不會讓你感到孤身一人。你為什麼告訴我？我看起來像樹窿嗎？抱歉沒什麼的。你依然能夠將你的事情告訴我，我只是連自己都沒有搞明白。老實說這世界有多麼多的人， 誰能夠衡量什麼是正常人？真的，笑是很简单，假扮听懂他人的情绪并且给予安慰是很简单的。只是万一如果有一天我累了我不想再笑了，别怪我不正常。我不知道自己是否病了。  
「会好起来的。大概主動些？」小乙深刻地想了一会儿。別騙了，这就是一个狗屁的人生。这实在是太差的建议了。我，你怎可以想到如此糟糕的建议？你还不如别说话了。该死的。  
「主動些？」看著吧他在重複你的说话了！他明显在质疑你的想法。没人在乎你的。你还不如去死。  
上杉虎拿起一坛酒喝起来。他坛酒而飲，他摔坛。  
「算吧。熱脸贴冷屁股这事我可不干。」我想到他  
會否咬人？隨著那脈搏動靜脈將他人的性命握在手中，看著人畏懼死亡的眼神又或者刺向人的心臟，只因為这既兇殘且性感，我們都是战埸上的罪人。  
小乙心裡是害怕困惑迷惘了，这都是什麼意思啊？  
「別怕媳婦。」他再次拍拍小乙的背。？？變回沒事發生的樣子，留下我孤身一人的疑惑。  
「怎么了？」「要安慰嗎？」上杉虎忙着给人递切好的羊腿。小乙无比地鼓起勇气地说起来。  
「媳婦说的什么安慰？」上杉虎只是看著人。  
「就亲亲哦？」说不出他是真傻还是扮蠢。

「嗯亲完给你羊腿肉吃。」「那有开心点嗎？」只是普通亲亲啊，像初恋般的青涩亲吻你的面孔，然后吃着自己喜歡的食物。  
「有点。」「那？抱抱！」上杉虎繼續餵人起來。小乙依舊在努力让他人心情好，安慰他的想法中。因為你总能安穩地擁抱我，然后我會抱緊你，埋進你的懷裏。這使我無比的安全，在这个世界裡。  
「再不吃可要涼了。」「好吧。」小乙便自然的張开口，任了別人的餵食。但是幾片幾片的在口中塞得滿滿，都快看起來像一隻倉鼠了！  
「！你都不吃吃嗎？」「吃，但我喜欢看你吃。」不知道為什麼上杉虎喜歡握着人腰，搂着这样。  
「那我也要餵你！」「給你的，反倒餵起我了？亅小乙扮着不开心嘟着嘴。上杉虎只是摸摸头起來。  
「我喜欢啊。」「那來。」那天真純潔的微笑，让人更加溺愛的看着。 然後給人餵起來。  
「喝點水，別管我了。你坐那不动我寵著你。」  
「那寵我吧。」他乖巧的看著那人。

「吃撐沒？」「有点吧？」揉揉着小肚子。  
「弄得我像小动物。」「那就我家養的小貓咪。」「喵好吧。」沒想過會有這種回應都害羞起來了。然后上杉虎开始捏捏小乙的猫爪？  
「做什麼啦？」「给我怀个貓崽吧。」另类的生孩子。迷之情趣加了滿点。这，害羞爆炸了！  
「这什么東西，更何況不合理！」老虎和貓咪怎會？我才不是貓咪啦！哼，如果小乙是貓咪，幾乎可以幻想到他反抗會用自己的尾巴遮住別人的脸。  
「怎么了小乙貓不願意了？」再次摸着小乙的头。  
「你太大，只！」「大只怎了不影响，小崽子应该也不大。」？？  
「北齐的，都太大了！亅「嗯都怕小乙难受。」小乙害羞輕聲到幾乎聽不到的聲線。然後上杉虎再次拍着人的背，揉揉炸毛的小貓崽。

Tbc 我寫咗咩撚嘢呀

**Author's Note:**

> 如果本身故事只是一場悲劇，只能以一方的死亡作終結？應該會未婚怀孕然後拋妻棄子，然後自殺吧。


End file.
